The present invention is directed to a method for manufacturing a control plate for a lithographic device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,328 discloses a lithographic apparatus (electron beam writer) whose electron-optical column structure has an apertured diaphragm for generating a plurality of individually deflectable electron probes. The apertured diaphragm, disclosed in greater detail in European reference EP 0 191 439 Al, is essentially composed of a silicon membrane provided with a line-shaped multi-hole structure with an electrode system acting as a deflecting unit located on a surface thereof.